


Fear

by FudgingPastry



Series: Dream Demon [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are afraid. You are not afraid of the monster who stands beside your bed while you sleep. You are not afraid of he who touches you with the slightest of touches, so brief and so quiet that you can barely feel them, but as soon as they disappear from your red hot skin you cry out in desperation and desolation and there, they touch you again. No, you are not afraid of him nor are you afraid for him. No, you are not afraid while he is with you.

You are afraid now because he is gone. His comforting touches are gone and your skin burns, your skin burns! You are numb and your body sleeps, waiting for your miracle, but your skin burns, burns,  _burns_  and you need him. You need him desperately, but he is not here! He is not here, but he is angry and you need to feel him holding you, comforting you, but he is not here! You cry out for him. You call his name. You call for him and he, he, he, he…

That is not his name, you realize, your voice dying in your throat. Your eyes want to open, but they are closed – close your eyes and wait for your miracle. You are patient, but, but, but your skin burns and  _you can hear your name. You can here him calling your name and you want to scream! You want to scream and cry and run towards him,_  but your body won’t move. You cannot move your body. You cannot. He has commanded you not to move and you won’t. But, but, but, you want to stammer out, but your mouth seals shut. But your skin isn’t burning anymore and you can feel the cool caress of his fingertips on your sweat-slicked skin. You push into his touches, whimpering for more, pleading for him to never leave. You feel him bend down and kiss your forehead. You dare not open your eyes – he has not commanded it – but you can feel his breath on your throat, you can hear his voice as it tickles your ear.

You do not know when you started crying, but you can feel the tears running down your cheeks and you can feel him bend down to kiss them away. His fingertips keep stroking your skin as he mutters sweetness into your ear, his presence soothing and comforting. He praises you and though you do not know why he praises you, you accept it. You devour his praises, trying to fill the emptiness in your soul, the emptiness that grows from your loneliness.

When he pulls back and lets you sleep, when he lets you enjoy your miracle, you hear the faintness of a voice in your ears. You try to follow the voice, you try to recognize it, but it grows fainter as you sleep. You do not understand, but that voice, that faint voice, fills you more than the other’s voice ever did.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ISYDO, but only referenced in the actual fic.


End file.
